Finding True Love
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: A collection of song-fics. Kendall and my OC Alycinn try and find true love together. *Kendall mentioned in later chapters* R&R


_Momma never told me how to love__  
><em>_Daddy never told me how to feel__  
><em>_Momma never told me how to touch__  
><em>_Daddy never showed me how to heal__  
><em>_Momma never set a good example__  
><em>_Daddy never held momma's hand__  
><em>_Momma found everything hard to handle__  
><em>_Daddy never stood up like a man_

Alycinn was unloved for pretty much her whole life. Her parents showed love to her as a gift. She had to earn it. Her mom never showed her how to love or touch because she rarely saw her parents do either of those things. Her dad never showed her when or how to heal if she need to. Her parents never held hands in public or even kissed in front of her. Most teens think it's disgusting when their parents being lovey-dovey in front of them, but Alycinn would've have found it relieving to see that they weren't heartless or even knew how to be affectionate.

_I walked alone, broken__  
><em>_Emotionally frozen__  
><em>_Getting it on__  
><em>_Getting it wrong_

She walked broken and alone. She never had someone to compliment her, and when someone did, she looked at them without even a drop of happiness on her face. She was an official emotionally broken child. She never learned a thing about love.

_How do you love someone__  
><em>_Without getting hurt__  
><em>_How do you love someone__  
><em>_Without crawling in the dirt__  
><em>_So far in my life__  
><em>_Clouds have blocked the sun__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone_

That was always her question. How do you love someone? She never saw it really happen to her, so she always questioned it. She always thought she would get hurt and would be crawling in the dirt for the rest of her life. Her perspective on love was like clouds covering the sun. Dark and mysterious and not in view.

_I was always the chosen child__  
><em>_The biggest scandal I became__  
><em>_They told me I'd never survive__  
><em>_But survival's my middle name_

She was the chosen child of the biggest scandal in her town. In her town, she looked depressed and saddened against all the mostly happy people. They talked about her while she was in the same room, but she didn't mind. She wouldn't talk about someone if she didn't what was going on in their life, but she would be curious because in that town, it was rarely an unhappy person there. It got to me so much she stopped eating and left the room. They said I would never survive if I got any skinner. I really didn't care because I didn't have someone to love.

_I walked alone, hoping__  
><em>_Just barely coping__  
><em>_Getting it on__  
><em>_Getting it wrong_

She walked alone, hoping that someone could teach her how to love. She barely coped with not having someone to love her when everyone else did. She felt lonelier then ever when she went out with her friends, who if anyone didn't know by their constant makeout sessions, were a couple. She didn't wanna watch, but she did wanna cry.

_How do you love someone__  
><em>_Without getting hurt__  
><em>_How do you love someone__  
><em>_Without crawling in the dirt__  
><em>_So far in my life__  
><em>_Clouds have blocked the sun__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone_

She wanted love, but she didn't wanna be hurt or have to crawl to survive the aftermath of it. She needed it or she'd be just like her parents. Emotionless, depressing to watch and unaffectionate in every way. She still wonders how she was conceived to such heartless people.

_It's hard to talk__  
><em>_To see what's deep inside__  
><em>_It's hard to tell the truth__  
><em>_When you've always lied_

It's always been hard to talk about it. It confused her to no end. She never knew what to say. It was also hard to tell the truth when she's always lied. She always made up some story at why she rarely did anything on Friday nights except stay at home and watch mindless shows.

_How do you love someone__  
><em>_Without getting hurt__  
><em>_How do you love someone__  
><em>_Without crawling in the dirt__  
><em>_So far in my life__  
><em>_Clouds have blocked the sun__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone___

_How do you love someone__  
><em>_And make it last__  
><em>_How do you love someone (love someone)__  
><em>_Without tripping on the past__  
><em>_So far in my life__  
><em>_Clouds have blocked the sun__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone__  
><em>_How do you love, how do you love someone, someone_

Alycinn Kate Montgomery would figure it out. Even if it took her the rest of her life as she pursued her career in LA. She would figure out how you love someone.


End file.
